Another hard day at work (Explicit)
by Ryan223456
Summary: A day with Applejack that you'll remember.


Another hard day at work.

Days have passed quickly since your arrival to this pastel colored world.  
You were discovered in a haystack inside Applejack's barn, after claiming she saw a bright light there.  
Later that day, you found yourself at Twilight Sparkle's residence.  
She explained to you what had happened right after she got out of fright caused by your appearance.  
She said she was trying to teleport a pony from one house to another, but the spell went haywire and stretched it's barriers far beyond what she thought was possible, until it reached another dimension, finding you.  
You didn't care much for all the science she threw at you and looked around as she explained molecular teleportation and how lucky you were not to have been scrambled in it.  
Eventually she noticed your disinterest in what she was saying.  
"In otherwords, you got here because of an accident. An accident that could have proved fatal if you- HEY WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!"  
That was the moment you walked out of the door and back to the apple orchards.  
"YOU CAN'T JUST WALK AWAY, YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A MAP."  
You assumed she didn't know where you've been for the past few hours and shout back "Who needs a map?!"  
You are now in the orchard, trying to kick trees like the mare a tree over from you, eventually giving up and collecting the apples from the ground after she bucked the tree.  
"Y'all sure are good at pickin' them things up, aintcha?"  
You nod and look down towards your hand which is gripping a single ruby red apple.  
"Ah'm guessin' y'all never worked on a farm before?"  
Unfortunately she was right, you lived in the Bronx for most of your life and hated every second of being there.  
You were ignorant as a kid at first, though, But eventually you witnessed a recently deceased man laying on the curb.  
You remember screaming and running as fast as your legs could carry you away from the scene, collapsing only when you arrived home.  
Eventually you moved away into a quieter town, nothing much ever happened.  
Until the day you were teleported.  
You shake your head and remember you were just asked a question.  
"Ah thought as much."  
Well at least it was an incidental truth.  
"How 'bout ya'll come into the barn and ah'll show ya how ah learned to buck trees."  
shrugging, you decided you'd join her in the barn to be properly educated on applebucking.  
Upon approaching the barn you notice a medium sized rubber bead.  
"Is that-" You are pulled quite abruptly into the small red building by a bright orange hoof, cutting you off before you could finish.  
It took a while for your eyes to adjust to the dim lighting inside the barn, but once you could see clearly, you took a good look around.  
Aside from an overworked wagon and a beam attached to the ground, the barn was surprisingly clean.  
After waiting a little while longer, you can see that Applejack was standing near the beam, tapping her hoof on the ground.  
Carefully making your way to her, making sure you didn't step on anything that would stab your foot, you notice that she has a tinge of red to her cheeks.  
Was she really working that hard out there?  
Your attention was driven away from her face when you stepped on a small nail.  
"Shit!"  
Your efforts to walk were immediately transformed into a frantic hopping around.  
Looking at the bottom of your foot, you realize there is no blood.  
Knowing this, you put your foot down and try to play out as if nothing happened.  
AJ saw it all. She was giggling to herself as you tried to keep your composure.  
"Are ya'll alright there, Anon?"  
Fuck safety.  
Walk up to her like the badass you are.  
"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"  
Stifling a laugh, she turns towards the beam and ignores the question.  
"Now, ah'm gonna show ya'll how ah learned to buck apples, pay very close attention."  
You sweat a bit and focus on that intense ass shit.  
She turns and kicks the pole, it wobbles a bit behind her before coming back to a stationary state.  
Applauding, you tell her that you've never seen anyone kick so strongly.  
She knows this is a joke and blushes at your transparent compliment.  
"Okay, ah know that it don't look like much, but this really helped me when ah was having trouble."  
Feeling a bit downed by her sincere words, you apologize for mocking her and insist on her letting you have a turn.  
She giggles a bit before turning the beam over to you.  
Taking a stance that wasn't quite so comfortable for human beings, you aim for the beam and kick.  
You achieved hitting the pole, but how hard?  
Looking back, you conclude that it didn't move an inch.  
One reason was because the pole wasn't wobbling.  
The second was that AJ was on the ground, laughing her sides off.  
"Wanna laugh, huh?"  
She continues her fit of laughter while nodding off your question.  
Lifting your hands up, you approach her slowly, a sly grin plastering itself across your face.  
She stops laughing and looks up at you.  
"A-anon? What are you doing?"  
Before she could react, you pin her down and start tickling her under her ribs, eliciting large giggle fits from her.  
"A-ANON S-S-STOP!"  
She can hardly manage sentences between her bursts of laughter.  
Eventually, you decide she's had enough and you release her, still keeping her pinned so she doesn't try to do the same.  
She looks up at you with a smug grin on her face.  
"What's that look for?"  
Chuckling, she explains the situation to you.  
"You do know ah'm stronger than you, right, anon?"  
Oh god is she gonna hurt me?  
"Y-yeah?"  
Her smile grows larger.  
"Ah could have pushed you off at any time."  
You weren't sure if this was false or not, she told you to get off of her and she didn't push you off then.  
"Like now."  
Fuck.  
Pushing you over, she pins you down and looks down into your eyes before chuckling a bit.  
"Ah would get payback. But that's not what Ah want."  
She looks down at your pants, and back up to your face.  
Is this actually gonna happen?  
In her family's barn?  
"U-uh, Applejack?"  
You would panic, but it's a bit too late for that.  
She inches her lips closer to yours before locking them together.  
Ameteur, but quite a bit more experienced than you.  
Knowing this, you attempt to reciprocate the motions she makes.  
Other than the gyrating hips, of course.  
Wrapping your arms around her, and pulling her closer to your body.  
You imagine that she can feel anon junior down there.  
Mostly because of her heightened breathing.  
You feel her hot wet tongue push against your lips and decide to part them for her.  
She invades your mouth with her tongue and it dives straight for your teeth.  
Feeling their every crevice.  
She went for your molars in the beginning and is now working her way around to your incisors.  
She reaches them and licks your tongue,then gyrates her hips again.  
It doesn't take long before you feel a wet spot on your leg.  
You decide that now is a good time to try to fight the invader of your mouth.  
She squeals a bit as you push your tongue against hers.  
In an effort to duel AJ's tongue out, you decide that now would be a good time to invade her mouth.  
You push her tongue back into her mouth and slide yours into it as well.  
Feeling around a bit, you notice that her teeth are much different from yours.  
In fact, there are hardly any words to describe how long her tongue was.  
You remember that you're making out with a pony and rid of your suspicious thoughts.  
Her teeth are much smoother than yours, and much easier to slide your tongue over.  
Your pants are getting more and more wet as the seconds pass.  
Deciding that now is a good time to stop the foreplay, you break the kiss and inhale deeply.  
That was a damn good kiss.  
AJ whimpers a bit before realizing what you were planning.  
Smiling, she inches down your body and finds your waist line, pulling your pants down forcefully.  
She takes an eyeful of your member and giggles.  
"Well ya'll ain't no Big Mac, but it'll have to do."  
She... what?  
Oh that's fucking gross.  
You'd tell her as much, but she takes your entire member into her mouth before you could talk.  
Any kind of words you were about to be let heard turn to a groan in your throat.  
Taking this as a sign that you're enjoying yourself, she decides to continue with the motion, bobbing her head up and down your length.  
Waves of pleasure travel up your spine and make you shudder.  
How is she so good at this?  
You decide to toss away the notion she made about her older brother.  
She looks up to you as she continues her bobbing motion.  
You assume that she's gauging for a reaction, wanting to know that she's doing well.  
How the fuck can you do this and not look awkward about it?  
You smile back down at her and put your hand behind her head.  
Fucking nailed it.  
Before long you feel yourself nearing the edge.  
"A-applejack!"  
She looks up at you and nods before thrusting her head down again, going decidedly faster with her movements.  
She pulls your member out of her mouth before you bust a nut.  
Thick ropes of your cum land on her cheeks and snout.  
She licks her nose and prods her face with a hoof to wipe off the remaining semen.  
Licking her hoof, AJ looks back down at you.  
"Ya'll ready for the ride of your life?"  
All you can do is nod before she's at eye level with you.  
Looking down, you notice that she has aligned her entrance with your member.  
Before letting you enter her, she teases you by grinding herself against your dick.  
This makes you both moan in unison, the walls of the barn echoing the sound back to you.  
Maybe the barn was a good choice for this kind of thing.  
This was the last thought you had before she slammed herself down on your waiting cock.  
You moan louder than you probably should have and clench your eyes shut.  
Fuck she's tight.  
After she settles on you for a bit, she whispers into your ear.  
"Ya'll are a bit bigger than ah thought."  
You grin a bit self consciously open your eyes to see her own looking down at you.  
The beautiful emeralds keeping their shine as they gaze down upon you.  
She leans down and locks lips with you for the second time today.  
However, this kiss is much more intense than the last.  
Perhaps it's the warm enveloping feeling around your member that makes it that much better.  
AJ slides her tongue into your mouth again, and feels your top row of teeth.  
She makes sure her tongue pushes into every slant in your molars and runs along your sharp incisors.  
You let her invade your mouth for a while before fighting her tongue back with yours.  
Feeling content with herself, she decides to start moving on top of you.  
Applejack pulls herself upward slowly and slams back down onto your member.  
Moaning into her mouth, you place your hands on her flank and squeeze lightly.  
Her breathing becomes more labored as she pulls up again with the same speed.  
She slams back down onto you again, this time you pull her down as she drops her weight.  
AJ moans become louder as she repeats the motion again and again.  
As her actions become more and more frantic, you can tell just how badly she wants to get off.  
She finally breaks the kiss after what seems like an eternity.  
Applejack moans loudly and screams and spasms on top of you.  
"Ah-Anonnn!~"  
She rides her orgasm out on top of you, shuddering as her juices gush on your cock.  
This sends you over the edge and you pull her down hard and blow your load deep inside her.  
"Ah! Fill me up with your seed, anon!~"  
Your cum fills her up and drips out of her vag.  
Both of your juices combine underneath you.  
The room fills with sounds of exasperation as you both rest from the experience.  
Everything darkens as you fall unconscious.

You wake up in a room with yellow wall paper, with small apples decorating the spaces in between the green lines.  
Deciding to glance over to the warm feeling next to you, you spot the farm pony you had made love to the previous day.  
She's smiling and has her legs wrapped around you.  
You could swear that she's mumbling something.  
"Ah love you, anon."  
Shit, did you wake her up?  
"I-I love you too, Applejack."  
She seems to hear this and she nuzzles into your chest and scoots a bit closer to you.  
"Ya'll can stay here as long as ya like."  
She seems to think a bit before following up.  
"As long as ya'll promise never to leave me alone."  
Clenching your shoulder as she says this sentence, she opens her eyes and looks up into yours.  
Those beautiful green eyes catch you off guard almost every time.  
"I promise."

~end


End file.
